Golem, key
Diminutive Construct (Extraplanar, Swarm) Hit Dice: 14d10 (77 hp) Initiative: +0 Speed: 20 ft. AC: 20 (+6 natural, +4 size), touch 14, flat-footed 20 BAB/Grapple: +10/- Attack: Swarm (2d6) Full Attack: Swarm (2d6) Space/Reach: 10 ft./ - (10 ft. with slam) Special Attacks: Distraction, slam Special Qualities: Construct traits, darkvision 60 ft., damage reduction 5/adamantine, immunity to magic, immunity to weapon damage, low-light vision, swarm traits Saves: Fort +4, Ref +4, Will +4 Abilities: Str 22, Dex 11, Con - , Int - , Wis 11, Cha 11 Skills: - Feats: - Environment: Any Organization: Solitary or gang (2-8) Challenge Rating: 9 Treasure: None Alignment: Always neutral Advancement: None Level Adjustment: - The barrels rumble, shake, and fall over, and various trinkets spill all over the floor. They immediatelly gather into a huge shapeless mass that starts crawling toward you. These rare golems are swarm-like creatures created from many hundreds of animated objects. All these miscellaneous objects share a single quality - they are meant to be used as either portal keys, spell keys, or power keys, minor but essential tools of a planewalker. In the City of Doors, a tiefling crone by the name of Alluvius Ruskin runs a shop called "Tivvum's Antiquities" in the Market Ward. She's in the business of peddling gate keys to travelers, and is making a pretty pile of jink. On the first floor, Alluvius keeps bulk keys in several barrels, and these keys can pull together to form several key golem guardians on her command. COMBAT The key golems of "Tivvum's Antiquities" attack either by swarming over the intruders, trying to keep them distracted and nauseated, or by forming a huge pair of arms and pummeling the berks to death. Although mindless, they follow their master's commands. When the threat is neutralized (or the golems are destroyed), they revert back to their normal key components, which are enchanted by Alluvius so that they automatically reassemble themselves back into their containers. Construct Traits: Immune to poison, sleep effects, paralysis, stunning, disease, death effects, necromancy effects, mind-affecting effects, and any effect that requires a Fort save unless it also works on objects or is harmless. Not subject to critical hits, nonlethal damage, ability damage, ability drain, fatigue, exhaustion, or energy drain. Cannot heal damage, but can be repaired. Immediately destroyed when reduced to 0 hit points or less. Since it was never alive, a construct cannot be raised or resurrected. Distraction (Ex): Any living creature that begins its turn with a key golem in its space must succeed on a DC 17 Fortitude save or be nauseated for 1 round. Spellcasting or concentrating on spells within the area of a swarm requires a Concentration check (DC 20 + spell level). Using skills that involve patience and concentration requires a DC 20 Concentration check. The save DC is Constitution-based. Immunity to Magic (Ex): A key golem is immune to any spell or spell-like ability that allows spell resistance. In addition, certain spells and effects function differently against the creature, as noted below. A dispel magic or greater dispel magic spell deals 1d6 points of damage per caster level to the golem, with a Fortitude save allowed for half damage. A mage's disjunction spell instantly destroys the golem, splitting it into its constituent parts (portal keys, power keys, and spell keys). These parts cannot be reanimated into a new key golem swarm Additionally, a key golem is utterly unable to enter an antimagic field or an antimagic zone. If the field is forced upon it, the golem can act normally, although its supernatural abilities are suppressed. Slam (Su): At will, as a move action, a key golem swarm can shape itself into a roughly-humanoid figure with two large arms. In this form, it gains two slam attacks (Atk slam +15 melee 2d8+6; Full Atk 2 slams +15 melee 2d8+6) and the ability to grapple (Grapple bonus +20); it has a 10 ft. reach and is treated as a Large creature for the purpose of calculating attack and grapple bonuses. However, in this form the golem cannot move and loses its immunity to weapon damage. Swarm Traits: A key golem swarm has a single pool of Hit Dice and hit points, a single initiative modifier, a single speed, and a single Armor Class. It makes saving throws as a single creature. It can occupy the same space as a creature of any size, since it crawls all over its prey, but remains a creature with a 10-foot space. Unlike other creatures with a 10-foot space, a key golem swarm is shapeable. It can occupy any nine contiguous squares, and it can squeeze through any space large enough to contain one of its component objects. As a swarm consisting of diminutive constructs, the key golem swarm is immune to all weapon damage. CONSTRUCTION The gate keys that are to form a key golem’s body can be made out of just about any hard material - stone, gems, wood, bone, or even glass. Choosing the objects that can be used as gate keys to assemble the body requires a DC 13 Knowledge (the planes) check. Once created, the key golem can be ordered to disassemble or reassemble itself (a full round action) with a command word. Caster level 12th; Craft Construct, animate objects, plane shift, creator must be at least 12th level; Price 40,000 gp; Cost 25,000 gp + 1,200 XP. Category:Constructs